mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Farmers Mafia!
| image = File:Farmers_mafia.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Hachi | link = BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 1.14.14 | winningfaction = Mouse & recruits | roster = #, player #Marth #Barcallica #Vommack #Benjer #IAWY #Krystal #Marq #Brainiac100 #Boquise #Jay Gold #Slick #Aura #Mogey | first = Aura | last = Marth, Barc, Vom, IAWY, Marq, Boq, Jay, Slick | mvp = Jay | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Hachi based on own idea. It began on January 14, 2014 and ended in a Mouse & recruits win in N5 (Jan 23). Game Mechanics Rules *Mouse can see the NK and Seph protection *Mouse may recruit baddies *NK can be affected by redirects, blocks, etc. *If Mouse follows a baddie who does a night action and the kill, he will only see the kill. *Messenger only sends a message, he does not receive a reply. *If the mouse follows the broadcaster are someone who performs so night action, he is told the player did not make an action that affected another player. *Mouse gains BTSC with RID recruits, and they will know eachother. Blocks, Traps, Broadcasts, Successful RID kills, and Successful/failed NKs show in the NP. If Mouse is NK N1, he is shown to be save by Apple, if Lynch D1 he is shown to be saved by Leek. If Mouse achieves original Wincon, he leaves the game, the second Wincon ends it. OOP: Block>Trap>Redirect Role Description Crops/Goodies *Wincon: Kill all ailments and Mouse #Figs: Active spy #Grapes: Broadcaster #Pumpkin: Trap #Leek: RID Lynch save #Garlic: Vote Redirect #Carrots: Messenger #Beet: Block #Apple: Die roll between Save, Spy, or night Trap Ailments; Have BTSC and kill(Has a carrier) *Wincon:Achieve an unwinable majority(Over Indy and Goodie factions) #Pestilence: Spy #The Freeze(Cold Weather): Vote Manip + Night Action Redirect #Worms:Gain role of first dead Baddy Indies: Mouse:RID kill + Follow Spy + N1 & D1 immunity(from death) *WINCON:Rid kill Farmer Brown and his randomly assigned goodie target, if impossible, he loses the RID kill, gains a RID recruit and must have his faction be the last standing. ---- Farmer Brown: Seraph Knight(Will protect a player from regular kills at night until dead)+ Vote redirect. *WINCON:Protect a randomly assigned goodie(That isn't Figs), they are to protected until endgame. Wins if their target survives. If the target dies, he loses their seraph and vote redirect, but gains a save and joins goodies. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Jay - Figs *Barc - Grapes *Marq - Pumpkin *IAWY - Leek *Vommack - Garlic *Slick - Carrots *Boquise - Beet *Marth - Mouse Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #Jay - Figs - RID Recuited at end by Mouse #Barc - Grapes - RID Recuited at end by Mouse #Marq - Pumpkin - RID Recuited at end by by Mouse #IAWY - Leek - RID Recuited N4 by Mouse #Vommack - Garlic - RID Recuited at end by Mouse #Slick - Carrots - RID Recuited at end by Mouse #Boquise - Beet - RID Recuited N3 by Mouse #Mogey - Apple - RID Killed N2 by Mouse #Aura - Pestilence - Lynched D1 #Brainy - The Freeze(Cold Weather) - Lynched D2 #Krystal - Worms - Lynched D3 #benjer3 - Farmer Brown - Killed N2 by The Worms (died as goodie since Apple died at the same time) #Marth - Mouse Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games Category:Era 9